Nighttime Armour
by annedrew
Summary: Kaede Rukawa is for the pleasure of the luxury, the filthy rich and the famous. Would an ordinary boy of Kanagawa be able to win his heart?
1. Default Chapter

Nighttime Armour 

Chapter One

Sapphire Eyes

Friday night. The long and strenuous basketball practice had just ended. It's more vigorous right now, especially when the championship is just around the corner. 

Jog for half an hour, sprint for a couple of kilometers and thousands of push-ups. 

I know I'm not on the right track to complain. The Shohoku team depends on me. Even Captain Fujima does. 

Those people who believe in me are my inspirations, my complete motivations and most of all, my friends who had always been there for me. 

I, Hanamichi Sakuragi, a sophomore student in Shohoku High School had everything there is to wish for. High School scholarship, free dormitory lodging, the entire campus' attention and the popularity in the Kanagawa region. 

It's all I thought. Life is simple. All you have to do is to wake up each morning with a smile to begin a lovely day, do good on everything you do and you have the world at your feet. 

That's so funny, and I didn't realize the stubbornness of my paradigm until this night. 

I haven't eaten my dinner yet and I'm exhausted from the day's practice. I hang with my best buddies, the so-called Sakuragi gundan in the night club street in Kanagawa. 

Being in a minor age, we have no freedom to see what there is to see and experience the things the adult people could. 

My best buddies. They are the most foolish, most ludicrous and most silly beings I've known. It's not like our friday night wouldn't be called a night until we stare at flawless body in skimpy suits. 

Hormones. What else? Men are born with it. 

I have no idea that the absurdity of my best buddies would bring us all in a world we never dare to visit. The Gay Bar. 

None of us is aware. There are three figures that vanished with the light on the center stage. I was so excited for the next turn-on of the lights. 

It did and there was a handsome male that walked the aisle of the stage with just his black underwear. My best friends already know where we was and it left them dumbfounded. 

Not me. I never thought I could be mesmerized with vanilla white legs that moved in a perfect rhythm as the slow-song did. It was so flawless like a porcelain, the muscled chest was bare and I stared at it. I loved staring at it. 

I love athletic body. My frequent basketball practice had given me the body that I want, but I never thought that my pants would tighten right now because of the beautiful body I see in front of me. 

The male prostitue swayed his hips to the left and to the right and if I have known better, my eyes followed the movements of that sexy hips. He brought his arms upward and his hands at the back of his head. 

Right then, I wanted to touch those muscles, that husky chest and lick my lips to that slender neck of his. He was so comely and he looked at me. 

His sapphire eyes locked into my mine and I had a swift taste of paradise. I was beholded to those blue depths. he had an aura that brought me down on my knees. 

He was so beautiful. 

When the performance ended, people around me applauded. The male prostitute was gone but I still feel my essence stiffening with the thought of him. 

Then I wanted to urinate. I went to the restroom and after emptying myself, I thought twice of closing my zipper. Fuck! I need a quick relaxation. 

I touched my very esssence, gave it a thorough massage, up and down until I reach my orgasm. 

I've never been mesmerized by a male. This one is so different. He has an unknown charisma that caught me to oblivion. 

I heard the restroom door opens and I zipped my pants. I glanced towards the door and unexpectedly, I met the eyes of the boy of my latest fantasy. 

I didn't know I'm just taller than him for about two centimeters and he looked more captivating in his white polo that hang loosely on his body with the upper three buttons separated. 

He has a very milky white hard chest. I was unconsciously drifting back to my fantasy of kissing that chest and snaking my hands to that torso. 

I felt a newly-recharged hormone. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. I wanted to grab him and suck that white skin to my warm cavern. Thankfully, he spoke. 

"I'm Kaede Rukawa." 

I forgot my name. Shit! What's my name? His porcelain chest had brought me to a sessile state. 

"Ha-na-mi-chi." 

I was about to say my last name when he came nearer to me and his lips almost touched my left ear. 

His scent poisoned me. The warmth of his breathe carressed my delicate ear and I wanted more. His fingers ran on my waist, tickling every muscle there is. 

"One-hundred dollars per hour." 

Money? That was the last thing I would ask on earth. I'm not born rich but I don't look at money as some kind of a god. I have a normal life and I'm satisfied with it. 

"I have no money." 

In a hasty movement, he pushed me away from him and gave the coldest stare I ever received. 

"Loser." 

He went towards the faucet pursuing his real purpose of coming to the rest room. He took some droplets of liquid soap, cleanse his soft hands that once touched my heating body and took a quick look on the mirror. Then he left. 

That moment kept on rewinding in my mind during the weekends. Everytime I wake up in the middle of the night after an intimate dream about him, I would witness my cock getting harder and my underwear is wet. 

Everytime I imagine his gleaming sapphire eyes, I am enslaved in his hallucinating presence. 

As I perch on the bench inside the Shohoku gym's locker room, Monday, I leaned my head backwards at the cold cemented wall. I was too early for the afternoon practice. All day long, as the teacher went on to his and her lectures I feel a pain of pleasure between my thighs. 

I opened my pants' zipper and took a soft grip of my craving cock in bare hands. It had never been so solid before. I imagined Kaede Rukawa dancing in front of me and he sits on my stomach. He grinded his cock to my belly and I loved the breath-taking sensation. 

"Kaede." 

I was unconsious that I had been calling his name. 

"Kaede." 

In my own world where I am the king, Kaede moved closer to kiss me on the lips. His luscious kissable lips touched my mine. Then those lips travelled down my neck, to my shoulders and then to my chest. 

I love it. 

"Kaede." 

"Are you talking about Kaede Rukawa?" Out of the bloom, someone spoke. 

to-be-continued 


	2. Big Surprise

Nighttime Armour 

Chapter Two

Big Surprise

Sakuragi released his palm from his cock and almost jump from the bench where he was sitting. 

At first the image who spoke was blurred on his vision. His quick pleasure showed its remaining residue until Sakuragi could recognize the person standing near the lockers. 

"Sendoh?" He frowned. "What are you doing here?" 

"Don't change the topic, redhead!" Sendoh Akira flashed his winning close-up smile. This Shohoku sophomore point guard, like Sakuragi was one of the most popular boys in campus. 

"What's your question?" 

Sakuragi straightened himself and leaned his back on the white cold wall behind him. 

"Are.you.talking.about.Kaede.Ru-ka-wa?" Sendoh fixed his eyes on the Shohoku ace. 

_How did he know???_ Sakuragi focused his eyes to nowhere. _Is this guy acquianted to Kaede?_

Hearing no response from his teammate, Sendoh decided to make the first act. He sat beside the redhead and gave him a knowingly-grin. 

"Am I right?" 

Sakuragi nodded. His mind was battling between saying no and saying yes. 

Sendoh chuckled and tapped the redhead's shoulder thrice. 

"I can't blame you." Sendoh, the guy with a porcupine raven hair smiled again. "Don't worry, it doesn't make you a gay at all. If it does, then our own captain too." 

"What do you mean?" 

Sakuragi always had no time to talk with Sendoh when it's about lustful things, but this moment was an exception. For the first time in his two years of friendship with that sexual pervert, he was enjoying his chat with him. 

"When captain Fujima became our captain, his father gave him a present." Sendoh looked at the ceiling above like the image of that moment was reeled there. "Captain told us about it the next morning. I'm sure you didn't know because you never paid attention about these things." 

Sakuragi didn't withdraw his stare from the porcupine-head guy and it gave the latter the continue-signal. 

"Captain described to me the details. Kaede Rukawa was more than any chics out there. He's the best!" 

Sakuragi, even he was the ace player of Shohoku, had no brains about hentai-matters. He didn't understand any of Sendoh' stories. 

"Get to the point, smiley." 

"You sure?" Sendoh confirmed the other's agreement and after receiving a nod, he did as he was told. "Captain had sex with Kaede Rukawa." 

Sakuragi' jaws dropped on the floor. It was too much of being a straight-forward. "What?" 

"These were captain's exact words. Sweet luscious lips, smooth porcelain white skin, and beautiful..." Sendoh knew the redhead was not used of sex languages so he just took a quick glimpse at his own cock. "You know." 

"Oh c'mon!" 

"Believe it or not, it's true." 

Suddenly, someone entered the locker room. It was Captain Fujima on his school uniform and duffel bag. 

"Hey captain!" Sendoh called the browh-haired team leader in cute round eyes. "Sakuragi here is interested of." He whispered on the captain's ear. "Kaede Rukawa." 

That name earned a red flush on Fujima's cheeks and a grin. 

"You like him?" The captain asked the redhead. 

Sakuragi couldn't answer. He was known for being an anti-hentai guy and innocent of the topic. He wasn't yet prepared for being welcomed in the group of Sendoh, Fujima and others more. 

Sendoh was certain they couldn't make the redhead admit the truth. 

"Why not put it this way, captain." Sendoh put an arm around Fujima's shoulders. "Whoever gets in the mystical five among us except you, would have Kaede Rukawa for a night." 

The porcupine head guy showed a lusty smile. Their captain was a rich kid and they know he would spend a part of his fortune just to make Shohoku the district champion. 

"Alright, why not?" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fujima pulled the cork of the wine bottle and the liquid showered out. 

Loud screams and cheerings dominated the pool side of the Fujima mansion. It was Shohoku Basketball Team's victory party. 

They made it. They were the district champion and in a month, they would be competing for the inter-high competition in Hiroshima. 

Sexy cheerleaders in two-piece bathing suits filled the 7-meter-length pool, making it the men's paradise. 

The Sakuragi gundam were present on the party and their hormones were satisfied in just seeing pretty girls in skimpy outfits. All hot and wild. 

Sakuragi finally came and his arrival was welcomed with loud yells from the excited party animals. 

"Go Shohoku ace!" 

Sakuragi smiled. He came in faded-red short-sleeved polo and khaki cargo shorts plus birkenstocks sandals. He had no plans of swimming. He only came there to share the joys of the Shohoku community and their close supporters. 

"Congratulations Sakuragi!" Fujima gave him a sincere hand-shake and a hug. "You're the MVP." 

Sakuragi was only a sophomore student yet he scored the highest point compared to all the players of the inter-district Basketball league. 

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" 

After several handshakes, compliments and kisses from pretty girls in the party, Sakuragi relaxed himself on the buffet table. 

He had only eaten a small sushi and a few sips of red wine when Fujima came to him and brought him upstairs. 

The captain said he had a surprise for him and Sakuragi knew it had something to do with his MVP title. 

_A car? A house? A DVD player? What prize could I get from captain?_

"Here." Fujima slid a key on his palm. 

_Is this a car key? A house key?_ "What's this?" 

Suddenly, Sendoh trotted towards them with a young girl. His hand wrapped on the girls' waist. 

"You will surely love it, redhead." Sendoh mumbled. His breathe smelled beer. 

Sakuragi frowned. 

"You have my guest room for the entire night." Fujima said and Sakuragi felt blank. He had no idea what his captain meant. _His guest room? Just for a night? Is this a gift or what?_

"Have fun." 

Fujima walked farther and farther from him but he still couldn't utter a word. When the captain had gone towards the party place, Sakuragi just sighed. He decided to enter the guest room and discover his prize all by himself. 

_I hope it's something big._

He pushed the wooden oak door and closed it once he was inside. When he turned to face the entire interior of the room, a serene yellow lamp light welcomed him. 

The quiet atmosphere of the place made it so romantic. His eyes landed on the king-sized water bed on his left. The bed was covered with a midnight blue cloth and on the bedside table, there laid five scented candles in different cylindrical heights. 

The aromatherapy of the candle serenaded his nostrils until his eyes fell on the origin of the yellow bright light that had welcomed him. 

On his right was a small table where a lamp was sojourned and beside that same table was a wooden chair. 

On that chair sat a figure. Sakuragi stared at the long legs in dark pants and going upwards. The figure was wearing a long-sleeved blue polo with the upper three buttons opened, revealing a fine-muscled chest. 

As Sakuragi travelled from the captivating muscled chest to the face of the figure, his heart skipped a beat and he recognized who it was. 

"Kaede?" 

The head of the figure lifted slightly and showed its poisonous sapphire eyes that was half-hidden by raven bangs. 

Sakuragi stared on that beautiful face in front of him. Those sensually-appealing cherry lips, those white porcelain cheeks and that high nose. It captured Sakuragi's attention and brought him to his own world of fantasy. 

Kaede looked on that boy in front of him. His new customer. 

He had been on his work for four years and it enabled him to live like an ordinary teenager. Actually, more than ordinary. 

He drove a BMW convertible car, he lived in a high-class condominium and ate in posh restaurants. 

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Kaede spoke, not withdrawing his look from his new customer. 

Sakuragi heard those words but he didn't reply. He loved looking at those wonderful blue orbs and it's not like everyday he sees something as marvelous as those.. 

Kaede had always loathed being stared at. He's not an object to be looked at whenever they please to. It's what he hates about his job. If only he could retire from it and still live his extravagant life, then he had done it months ago. 

He stood from the chair and inched towards the frozen MVP. Kaede stopped when their chests were an inch apart and he could feel the breathe of his new customer on his face. 

The raven-haired boy travelled his nose along Sakuragi's lips, cheeks and ear. 

"Aren't you going to hold me... kiss me... feel me?" Kaede murmured seductively and hoarsely. 

Sakuragi fell on that venomous voice that trickled his skin to oblivion. His vision darkened and his lips unconsciously cupped Kaede's luscious ones. 

He tasted him, those soft lips that he longed to taste. Then he inserted his tongue on Kaede's mouth. Their tongues danced in a romantic rhythm and Sakuragi moved like a hungry lion sucking its prey. He craved for him so much. 

Kaede's head tilted backwards from the force that Sakuragi impelled in the kissing. The redhead desired so much of him and Kaede could feel that burning emotion from his customer. 

The raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around Sakuragi's neck to support himself. His back curved as a response from Sakuragi's hungry kiss. 

Then Sakuragi surrounded his arm on Kaede's body and felt every muscle he touched. He's smooth. 

Kaede lacked in air. Sakuragi had been kissing him for a long time. He breathed for air but because of Sakuragi's insistent demand, he accidentally swallowed their shared saliva and he needed to cough. 

Kaede tried to push the heavy weight from him but he failed. Sakuragi even held him tight on the waist, making it harder for him to escape. 

"W-wait." Kaede pleaded but the redhead was deaf for pleasure. "S-stop." 

Kaede cried. He could no longer breathe. He couldn't take it. He felt he was going to die soon. 

With weakness, the raven-haired boy's knees folded and they both fell on the floor. Now he was able to release himself from the redhead's cage. 

He coughed and coughed and coughed and grasped for air. 

Sakuragi suddenly realized what he had done. He carressed kaede's smooth face and brushed the rebelling bangs away from his forehead. 

"Are you alright now?" 

Kaede nodded. He thought he was going to die. 

"I'm so sorry," Sakuragi said sincerely. 

Kaede was surprised. He had several experiences of sexual-pervert customers but none of them ever apologizes when they had apparently hurt him. 

Then, Kaede felt himself being carried by two strong arms and he was laid gently on the water bed. 

Sakuragi laid sidewards beside the raven-haired boy. Kaede obviously looked exhausted. He was perspiring. 

"Just sleep and relax." Sakuragi touched his cheek. Kaede wondered. He was paid of an ample amount to have sex with that MVP and not to sleep on the relaxing water bed. 

"Are you crazy?" 

"I'm not." 

Kaede refused what he was told. He slowly unbuttoned the redhead's polo and touched the skin inside it. "They paid me for this." 

Sakuragi held Kaede's hand that was snaking to his hard chest. "They gave you to me and I say you rest. You look so tired." 

"This is my job." 

"And I'm your boss." Sakuragi brought Kaede's hand on his lips and kissed it lightly. "Sleep, Kaede. I want you to rest." 

Sakuragi knew how much he desired Kaede Rukawa. He dreamt of that moment for so many nights. But Kaede was not enjoying it. Someone had told him before that, _Sex is sacred. Do it with someone you really love._

He wasn't certain if he loves kaede or it's just pure lust and obviously Kaede doesn't love him. 

The redhead just watched him sleep. His eyes closed like a gentle angel and the lamplight stuck on his face perfectly. 

The redhead placed his arm around him and traced his back serenely. 

"I want you to take all my clothes off." Kaede suddenly murmured while his eyes were shut. he was too tired to open it. 

Sakuragi wondered if he's just dreaming and unconscious of what he was saying. 

"I can't do that." He answered with a soothing smile. 

"You can at least stare at me, so you get what you paid for." 

"I didn't pay you." 

"C'mon. This isn't just about money. Let this be my own present for you, for becoming the MVP." 

Sakuragi was so eager to see him naked. His cock had been jumping and craving for it, but if it would disrespect the guy beside him, he refuse to. 

"Let's just say, I'm not comfortable sleeping with any clothes." Kaede said, knowing that the redhead hesitated to undress him. 

"Alright." 

With quivering hands, Sakuragi unbottoned Kaede's polo, took it off from his body and was mesmerized with the very clear skin. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled it out of his long supple legs. 

Now only Kaede's underwear hid his very own essence. 

Sakuragi had touched the underwear's garter but something inside him that said NO. _I'm becoming too much. Even if he was given as a present to me, it's very improper._

The redhead just satisfied his sexual cravings with just carressing Kaede's hips and kissing his cheeks. 

Then he hugged him so tight. He could feel the warmth of Kaede's body encircling him with tender and tranquility. 

To Be Continued 


	3. Inside

Inside WARNING: OBSCENE STORY AND WORDS ESPECIALLY ON THE LATER CHAPTERS 

**Chapter Three**

Inside

It had been a month. Four weeks of desperation, thirty days of wishful thinking and 720 hours of longing. 

Sakuragi stood with his other Shohoku teammates in the opening ceremony of the Inter-high competition. 

Beside him was Captain Fujima. There were several Basketball teams from various High Schools aiming for only one goal: to be number one in Japan. 

Everyone was excited, full of vibrance and prepared for very tough competitions to come. But Sakuragi's emotions were too plain to rival with them. 

He felt so alone since the morning he woke up and found out that Kaede Rukawa had left. Perhaps the place or his life forever. 

After the ceremony, the Shohoku team huddled outside the coliseum for some words from their captain. 

"So team, we're staying at a house with four rooms. Two rooms will have four people while the other two will have three. Understood?" 

The team answered and they all walked together towards the bus sponsored for them. 

"Hey captain." Sendoh called Fujima. "Look, there's the Aiwa team." 

The whole Shohoku players glanced beside them and saw the fifteen players of the Aiwa High entering a coaster van. 

"That's Maki Shinichi. Their new recruit." Sendoh murmured. 

"I've heard of him." Fujima added. "He's the son of the team's sponsor and I also heard they're staying in a five-class hotel." 

"We're competing against them a week from now." Sendoh said. 

"Let's not fear their money." Fujima assured his team. 

The Shohoku captain was a millionaire son but his parents focus on overseas investments and not on Basketball teams. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

In the Hiroshima Front Hotel 

The Aiwa Team were greeted pleasantly by the hotel employees. A room was asssigned on every two players while Maki, being the son of the sponsor, had his own. 

The brown-haired and more than six feet tall point guard of Aiwa High, Shinichi Maki inserted a plastic card beside the door and the door was unlocked. 

He stretched his neck to relieve a bit from his tiredness. 

When he reached the king-size bed, he smiled at the sight of Kaede Rukawa laid comfortably on the bed while watching the television. The sexy boy was wearing a white sleeveelss top that emphasized his muscled chest and pants on his lower body. 

Kaede Rukawa had been working for him for about two months already but he never get bored of him. He's still very irresistible in Maki's eyes. 

"How are you?" Maki leaned on the bed and gave Rukawa a soft peck on the lips. 

Rukawa didn't bother to respond. 

Maki gently took the remote control from his hands seductively and turned the television off. His left hand travelled down to Rukawa's pants in feathery touches and unzipped it. 

"I need some refreshment Kaede." He spoke in a very sexy tone on Rukawa's mouth and the latter parted his lips to lick Maki's chin. 

Maki, getting horny, pulled Rukawa's pants until his knees and made the raven-haired boy face the bed. 

The Aiwa point guard touched Rukawa's black underwear and massaged his butt underneath. He slowly pulled the underwear's garter to reveal the vanilla-white butt inside and kissed it. 

He licked it and tasted the mushy skin. 

He had always loved the milky skin of Kaede Rukawa and perhaps it's the raven-haired boy's asset that brought hundreds of men and women to crave for him sexually. 

He then snaked his left hand upward to trace Rukawa's hard but smooth abs with his fingers. 

"Dance for me." Maki laid on the bed while Rukawa sat on his abs. 

Rukawa moved a little backwards to let his private part touch Maki's ones. 

The sapphire blue eyes of Rukawa, though it seemed to be always piercing on you, looked very alluring and urged you to ask for more. 

The raven-haired boy brought his hands up and swayed his hips in a very sexy step. His very essence rubbed on Maki's that provoked the latter to moan a craving sound. 

Slowly, he took away his upper clothing and exposed his very chest that had always made Maki very horny. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Sakuragi sat beside the open window and gazed above the dark blue sky. 

His teammates were still busy having their dinner downstairs. He didn't eat much that night because his appetite was still missing. 

He haven't seen Kaede Rukawa for so long and perhaps he would never see him again. 

He attempted to visit him on the club where they first met, but the employees there said Rukawa had resigned. 

The redhead misses him so much. So much that his days were so incomplete without a gaze on him. He was very worried. He wasn't certain if Rukawa is in a good condition wherever he is right now. 

Suddenly, he stared at the very gloomy crescent moon on the velvet night sky. 

_Wherever you are Kaede, I hope you're also looking at this moon. I want to feel your presence. I miss you so much._

Back in the Hiroshima Front Hotel, Rukawa sat on a chair located at the terrace. 

A long lite-blue blanket surrounded his naked body as he gazed above to the solemn dark sky. 

He was only looking at the sky when he felt the weight of his eyes heading towards the moon. 

He suddenly felt peaceful and at home with the sight of that heavenly body. 

The thought of the MVP he once bedded with came reeling on his mind. It was the most special night he ever had as far as he could remember. 

No one had ever touched him like that. It was so warm, so comforting and he felt secured on those husky arms that once surrounded him. 

He wanted to feel that again. He wanted to feel secure, because in the arms of that MVP, he felt he was loved. 

Then he returned inside the room and found Maki still sleeping on the bed. 

He sat beside him and caressed his brown hair lovingly. 

Since that night he spent with the MVP, he went bored of his work. He wished he could also live like him. Going to school during weekdays, play sports in a team and go to parties without accompanying a customer. 

He'd rather lose his condo, his Benz convertible and his signature clothings just to live like that. 

But he couldn't just escape from Shinichi Maki. The Maki family was too powerful and influential that they could ruin his life when he disobeys Maki. 

For the past month, he often fooled himself to think that Maki was the MVP he longs for. 

Though they were completely alike from head to toe physically and emotionally; Rukawa closed his eyes everytime Maki inserts his tongue on him. He convinced himself that the hands of Maki travelling on his body downwards belonged to the MVP, Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

He remembered the moment the MVP kissed him torridly. If only he didn't suffocate, he should've enjoyed that kiss to the limit. 

Suddenly, Rukawa touched Maki's cheek. He traced his nose on Maki's cheeks and felt the hotness of his arousal. He then snaked his right hand downwards to touch Maki's private part and massaged it. 

Sex. It was his way to cover his crave for the MVP's touch. He was definitely aware that the MVP was very near from him. 

It's the season of the inter-high competition. He knew he must see him and he would see him. 

_I promise._

-to-be-continued- 


	4. The End

Chapter Four

Best Night of His Life

Kaede gasped for breath over and over until... he orgasmed. It's his fourth. 

Shinichi's friends had a good time after a tough game. The car was parked in a dark lonely place. 

The stereo was in maximized volume. Bottles of beers scattered on the ground. 

Four men were in front of the car... drinking and munching while one man would go inside the car... at the backseat to have sex with Kaede. 

It happened alternately. 

Now it's Shinichi's turn to jack off the exhausted blue-eyed boy. 

Kaede wrapped his arms around his sweating body. He was all naked and different hands had gone all the way his body. He could hear nothing but the loud music from the stereo. 

"Stop it." Kaede murmured weakly as Shinichi went inside the car. 

Kaede felt a wet mouth of beer bottle travelling across his lips, his neck, sliding down to his chest and tickling his nipples. 

"Are they good?" Shinichi mumbled and Kaede didn't answer. There's no sense to answer. "I bet you loved it." 

"Hey Maki!" One guy looked inside the car. "Are you done? Can't wait for my next turn." 

"You'll have it when I'm done. now get outta here." 

The guy went to his other friends and had fun chatting with them. 

Shinichi was onbviously drunk... and so was his friends. 

They touched Kaede roughly and abusively. 

Suddenly, Kaede felt himself pulled forcefully out of the car. Shinichi had brought him outside and presented him to his friends. 

Kaede wanted to refuse but he knew it would make no difference. Those people are very cruel. 

He was pushed down on the ground... with all his skin exposed to five nasty men. 

"Cheers to our desert!" One guy raised a bottle of beer and the others joined him... especially Shinichi. 

Shinichi squatted a little near the poor boy and spread the boy's legs wider. 

Everyone applauded to the sight of a beautiful huge cock. 

"Hey babe, why don't you dance for us?" One guy suggested. 

Shinichi pulled Kaede out of the ground mercilessly and let him stand to face his friends. 

Kaede just stood there. He absolutely didn't want what he was doing. 

Guys alternately approached him and encircled their arms around his waist. They would rub their manhood with his and insert a finger on his anus. 

"Hey." Shinichi grabbed Kaede's right arm and gritted his teeth. "Why don't you dance and entertain us?" 

Kaede had no way to bail out so he followed Shinichi's orders. He stepped on the car's front and swayed his hips erotically. 

He didn't care if he was naked... if someone would pass the dark road and see him. He was used dancing naked in front of screaming and aroused people. He would be grateful if someone would see him and help him escape those demons. 

Kaede pumped his pelvic area once, twice, thrice. Guys threw beers on his manhood and he was totally used of it. 

"Pump it with your hand!" One guy said and Kaede obliged. 

Kaede grabbed his own manhood with his right hand and pumped it on and on. 

Then, as expertly done, Kaede went towards Shinichi and pushed his dick against Shinichi's. He placed his hands around Shinichi's neck and arched his back to press his manhood harder against Shinichi's with a graceful sway. 

Kaede transferred to the man beside Shinichi. He pressed his butt on the guy's penis and shook it. 

"Shake it, baby!" That man yelled and Kaede shook his butt even more that sent pleasurable tickles on the man's part. 

**************************

Kaede opened his eyes. He was lying on Shinichi's bed in the hotel's room. 

It was already afternoon. 

He was still in fatigue... but something motivated him too much to stand up. Today is his most awaited Basketball match between Sakuragi and Maki's team. he suppose to be there. He must see Hanamichi Sakuragi. 

Kaede took a bath and prepared himself for his meeting with the MVP. 

When he reached the gymnasium, he first had a look on the court. Several audiences had already found seats for themselves and lights were all set up. 

_He must still be in the locker room,_ Kaede thought. 

He went to the comfort room for a while to relax himself. 

Seeing that no one was inside the comfort room but himself, Kaede took something from his pocket. A small plastic container with white powder inside. He took a pinch size of the white powder and inhaled it. 

"What are you doing?" 

Kaede was stunned. He looked at his side. From feet, to the muscular body, copper brown eyes and redhead; he was surprised to see what he's looking for. 

"Hanamichi..." 

"I saw you outside so I followed you." Hanamichi unhesitantly inched towards the raven-haired boy and seized the plastic container from his hand. "What is this? DRUGS?" The redhead was getting impatient. "YOU'RE TAKING DRUGS?" 

"You know nothing so don't talk too much!" Kaede answered back. 

Hanamichi gave him a strong jab on the face. He pushed him against the wall and grabbed his collar. 

"Don't ruin your life with this!" 

"My life is a wreck." 

"Don't say that." Hanamichi spoke with a bit of guilt. 

"I have no family. I have no one to live for. Several people had caressed and kissed my body out of lust. No one had ever loved me." 

Hanamichi embraced him tight. He had no idea what life Kaede Rukawa was living byut he felt the urge or perhaps the love to care for him. 

Kaede sobbed on his shoulder and Hanamichi brushed his soft raven hairs. 

"I'm here..." Hanamichi murmured while bumping their foreheads with each other. "Don't cry... I will never leave you." 

*******************************

Hanamichi didn't show up in their Basketball match for the afternoon. 

He accompanied Kaede to a hotel and they stayed in one room. Kaede talked about his life from childhood until he became Shinichi's employee. 

The fire from the fireplace warmed the entire room and Kaede sat near it with Hanamichi. 

They were both clothed and Hanamichi's arm was around Kaede. 

They watched as all of Kaede's prohibited drugs were burnt on the fire. 

Kaede touched the redhead's cheek and made his face look at him. 

"You were the only man who ever treated me so gently." 

Hanamichi smiled. 

*******************************

Kaede stood at the foot of the bed... facing Hanamichi. 

He took Hanamichi's clothes off and unzipped his pants. Then Hanamichi did his role in taking Kaede's clothes off... until they were both naked under the yellow lights. 

They first stared at each other's beauty for minutes. 

Hanamichi kissed Kaede on the forehead. It was very gentle like Kaede's some kind of a fragile glass. Then going down to his long nose, red cherry lips... and long slender neck. 

"I've always wished for this moment." Hanamichi mumbled while planting wet and sweet kisses on Kaede's neck and throat. 

Kaede perched on the bed and pulled Hanamichi closer to him... until they laid down with Hanamichi on top. 

It was Kaede's warmest copulation ever had. The fingers that crawled on his skin were like lemons that warmed his pores. The wet lips that ran across his body were like a caramel syrup... so pure and so light. 

Their toungues twisted and rolled with each other in a rhythm they could both waltz in. 

They both rolled with each other until Kaede was on top. Kaede inserted Hanamichi's manhood inside his anus. The length of Hanamichi's manhood enabled it not to leave the paradise with a little move. 

Lovingly... Kaede licked Hanamichi's nosetip and sucked it softly. 

Simultaneously, Hanamichi's hands were on Kaede's body... shaping the curves of his hips, waist and chest... back and forth. 

Kaede squeezed his inner muscles in the butt that aroused Hanamichi's testicles and penis. 

Then, Kaede arched his back... his head almost reaching Hanamichi's feet. 

He guided his mate's hand to hold his own throbbing arousal point. "Grip it tight." 

Hanamichi obeyed with some soft caresses on the hard rod. 

Kaede pumped his pelvice area. As he pushed his arousal to the tip... Hanamichi's manhood inside his anus was also excited and they both climbed to pleasure. 

They both reached their orgasms. 

*******************************

Kaede woke up in the middle of the night. He was sleeping beside Hanamichi. 

The redhead's arm was around him and their legs were entwined. 

Kaede stared closely at the loving face of Hanamichi Sakuragi then kissed him. 

He kissed his whole body from head to toe... without skipping a single pore. Hanamichi was too exhausted from their love making that he wasn't able to wake up. 

Kaede stood up and dressed himself. He took a one last look on Hanamichi. He inched towards him and caressed his cheek. 

"You are the best gift I ever received and this night is the best thing that ever happened to me." 

*******************************

Hanamichi woke up and found no Kaede beside him. 

His balance in the hotel was cleared... perhaps paid by Kaede. But where the hell is Kaede? 

Hanamichi had went to so many places... checked on Maki's hotel... but Kaede's presence or any information about his whereabouts were non-existing. 

That night, Hanamichi was watching the television with his teammates. 

He was definitely out of the mood and problematic because of Kaede. 

Then a news on TV stunned him and his teammates. 

A BMW car was found in a mall's parking lot. There was a man found dead inside who drank a poisonous liquid. 

Police researched about the man's identity. The man's name was... Kaede Rukawa. 

They found his license, his credit card and a little note inside his wallet. A very skeletal story for such death of a prostitute. 

Kaede Rukawa died on the best night of his life... and his life was more than just becoming a whore... a pleasure toy for the elites... and a most-sought after vanilla skin. 

Hanamichi Sakuragi became a part of his life for about two months only... but he made a difference. 

Kaede had never seen his parents nor any relatives. It was rumored that he's a half-Japanese and half-British... a Eurasian. 

No one knew the truth. 

All Hanamichi was certain of... Kaede Rukawa had changed his life as well and on his next days... he would face it with more courage. 

He's more than just a night-time armour... a partner in bed... but a unique person who searched for love. 

*******************************

Hana, 

I've loved you from the first time I saw you. 

You're all I ever dreamed of. 

You gave meaning to my existence. 

In my next life... there will only be one person to own my heart. 

It belongs to you. 

I love you so much. 

Until we meet again. 

Kaede Rukawa 

**-- THE END --**


End file.
